


Love Talk

by TobiTobby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Love Talk - WayV, Kageyama Tobio likes Foreigners, Kageyama harem, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiTobby/pseuds/TobiTobby
Summary: In which Kageyama has a preference for Foreigners.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Comment some characters you want me to write Tobio with! (It's okay if they aren't foreigners, but please do suggest some foreign characters too!)

Kageyama Tobio was quite known for a few things.

One, Volleyball.

This was an obvious fact, with the whole king thing during his middle school days, him dominating the court together with his team during his high school days, and him planning on joining the Japan Team as soon as he could. (staying for a few months in college didn't hurt him.) And of course, his killer serves that helped him win games.

Two, his love for milk.

The man couldn't be seen without his milk, whether it'd be beside his bag at the club room, or on his hand while walking to a stadium.

Three, his love for foreign things.... or people rather.

See, it started during his freshman year of college.

Kageyama didn't know how it happened, or why, but somehow he always ended up with people who had just come into his home country, Japan. Race? Didn't matter to him, not at all. Looks? Hell, foreigners obviously looked very different from Japanese people, and for Kageyama, the less they know him the better. 

The saying that it was better to open up to a stranger rather than a person close to you because they didn't know anything about you and can't judge you seemed to stick to Kageyama, although his type of opening up was indeed different from the usual.

Nobody really expected Kageyama to be like this, having one-night stands.

Hell, if you tell them it was Hinata who liked one-night stands then maybe they would have believed it more, at least anyone but Kageyama.

Kageyama who always scowled at everything? Who barely had the time to hang out outside of volleyball? 

Kageyama who could hardly give proper compliments to his teammates? (He's trying though, and nobody will admit it but they think it's cute he's trying hard. Plus the stammering? His teammates agreed that if one of them was red in the face after receiving a compliment they'd pretend to not see anything, ~~for their dignity of course.~~ )

Unfortunately for everyone (or fortunately for Tobio), The fact that Kageyama liked foreigners reached the ears of others, including said foreigners.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Also please suggest some characters bdakja


End file.
